Talk:IWHBYD Skull (Halo 3)
Added 3 more the the Marine category I was trying to get some of them to say a few new things, and I needed a woman for a few. One was in the warthog. She said one of the ones listed, so I tried the other passengers. There was an Asian man and a Black man. The first of my added 3, "Let's go find us some Fox-Trot!" was by the Asian man, though I'm still iffy about that one, and the second two, "What's the matter, never saw a ladies man before?", and "Yea, I'm a frighteningly handsome young man." were by the black man. (PS: I'm not racist, I just pointed it out because they both were said in their respective accents, so it may only be for that race/marine.) Just got a great quote from the Arbiter I just found this today. I was on Halo and had this skull on, and shot the Arbiter and he said "You shot me, foo!" in a different voice. I thought it was pretty funny, I wonder if they actually got Keith David to say it or got someone else. - Aeshir 04:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I don't think we need this page I really don't think we need this page. All the halo 3 skulls already have one large page. They don't need another. Besides, the searcher is programmed to take the title of a skull and redirect it to a certain portion in the main list of these skulls. Spartan 107 06:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Do we really need the LONG (27 nos.) sequence? I mean the sequence pretty much ends with the same seven numbers (4 6 5 4 5 3 4) as the very short (7 nos.) sequence, so it kind of makes the numbers before that completely irrelevant. As long as the same 7 numbers appear in any part of a sequence IN ORDER, the number/s before that are pretty much useless, and any number/s after that would probably screw the code up, so unless doing this sequence and grabbing the skull plays music using ALL of the rings that were jumped through, (as does the very short sequence) it might be best to remove the 27 no. sequence. -Guest Just got this skull today.--The Demonic Idiot 03:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Can you make mistakes and retry the sequence?--Poketape 04:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) This page should be removed Apart from the alternative language that results from activating this skull, which perhaps deserves its own page, this page is largely pointless. It is also inaccurate, as it lists the skull as appearing on Truth's podium, and it contains the longer sequence of jumps which most agree now is unnecessary.Kgrierson 01:49, 25 December 2007 (UTC) The Longer Sequence should be removed Here is the sequences that stated in the page: Sequence order: >Shorter order: 4,6,5,4,5,3,4 >Longer order: 1,3,4,6,7,5,4,6,5,4,5,3,4,5,4,5,3,4 Read it carefully and you'll see that the "Shorter order" can be found inside the "Longer order". That means they are just the same order. Therefore the "Longer order" is not really an "order". It should be removed. The Longer Code The shorter code appears in the longer code, but if you look (it's not hard to see) the shorter code actually appears halfway through, and not at the end. So if all the halos start to light up after the last part of the short code (while running the long code) perhaps the long code should be removed all together, but I've got my money on the thought that the halos wont start lighting up (if you're running the long code) until the last number of the long code is run through. I hope this point is apparent enough. Been trying to do the short code, and nothings happening. So I'm trying the long code. Disagree to above Everytime I get the IWHBYD skull I used the Shorter Order. It works everytime. I proved it, so there's no need to prove it again. More Brute dialogue I remember hearing a Brute singing "Save the last dance for me" on the first level, with this skull activated. Is that true? Does that female marine actually say that? It seems like the ESRB would be on them in a second for that. They'd say OMG its sexual reference. And i don't see that on the box! Crowbar 02:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Harry Potter reference? ("Adbrakasomething!"- When grunt throws grenade at player.) Avada Kedavra - Killing curse. marines are rude today i left my game unpaused,staring at a marine, just to see what happened. these are the various quotes i came up with: 1. "what's your problem?" 2. "go ahead,who am i to argue?"(when you take a good weapon away) 3. "hurry up, i got places to go, things to shoot." 4. "go away!" 5. "do you really think im pretty or do you just like to get slapped?" 6. "try not to break it."(same as #2) 7. "mwahahahahaha!" Name I think the title of this page is too long. Who agrees with me?Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 11:07, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Fixed Brutes I have heard both "You killed my pack mate!" and "I have you now!" - In reference to ''Star Wars Episode IV' before obtaining the skull. Are you serious "You must jump through 7 rings to obtain the skull. A possible 7 reference." Whoa, yuh think? Unlisted quotes= i have heard marines say two unlisted things 1.) hey, you just got brains on my face (i think grunt birthday party headshot) and 2.) that's....my....ASS! ~~ 3.) it's easy